


The Apprentice and Her Suitors

by HaleyBean



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Be Warned I sware, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, I know I have to get through a lot of exposition first, I'll warn you guys if there is, Reader Insert, Slow Build, but it'll pick up, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBean/pseuds/HaleyBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with people who hate you is kind of a drag. Applying for an internship with the first order can't be worse? Can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clean House

It had taken you weeks to finally finish it. You had completed the entry form, done enough push ups to make any war hardened soldier cry, you had even finally submitted the damn thing-much to your debate at first. It still didn’t seem like you could be the one they chose. But who knows right? The First Order does work in strange ways, and you would kill get out of where you were living right now. If all it took was some hard brain labor poured into an essay so you could leave this place, you were in. Of course it wasn’t until after writing it did you realize there was a physical test as well. Although from your score it seemed like the years of being the house bitch had payed off.

You were home alone for once, sitting in the kitchen scrubbing the floor, contemplating what had happened over the past couple of years.

“The people I live with aren't so bad.”

You cringed as you lied through your teeth, I guess that thing you read about saying things out loud to give the words power, didn't really work. It wasn’t that you didn't like the people you lived with, it’s just that they didn’t really like you. No, that wasn’t quite it either, they liked the idea of you, just not actually having you around. You got up to change the water in your bucket and sighed. It just wasn’t the life you thought you would have. But hopefully it won’t be this way for much longer. 

About a week ago, you had entered into a competition sweeping the planets that were loyal to the First Order, this competition was seeking out new recruits , honestly, to you it seemed like a great option. It was sort of an internship as based on the winners skill set they would have a week or two working in each section, whether that was the Stormtrooper program, or maybe the communications sector would all depend on their essay's scoring. No matter how improbable winning this Internship seemed, you were hopeful. You were always hopeful.

Weeks had passed, and today was the day, your heart had skipped when it was announced that someone from your region of the planet had won, and now here you were, standing in a crowded auditorium with too few seats. You had been waiting here for hours with nervousness and excitement dancing through your being, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Many squadrons of Stormtroopers tried to fit on the small stage, you would have laughed at the spectacle, that is, if you couldn’t feel your stomach churning. 

Time seemed to slow down, everyone around you began to get quiet, although a few whispers could still be heard throughout the cramped space. It was then you saw the General. You had seen him many times on the viewing screen in your shared home, but this was different. You could practically smell the fear in the room, or maybe that was just the sweat? Yeah, probably the sweat. Beginning to straighten out your posture, you watched him survey the crowd with his chilling blue gaze, he seemed to stop at certain points about the room, then he began to speak. 

You really weren’t paying attention, you hated to admit this but you were too inside your own head, worrying of what was to happen next, lost in thoughts of getting chosen, or not. It had to have been an hour? Maybe two? until you heard the words, 

“I would like to congratulate “ 

slip through the General's lips, a cold outlook was being replaced by a smirk, his eyes seemed to linger on you for a moment, 

“Deron Shiller." 

You went to move through the crowd not wanting to be seen tearing up, had you really been so stupid to think that out of your whole planet you would be chosen? As you tried to fall back into the crowd you realized no one else was moving, the man had made it up on stage and been congratulated, yet the General kept talking. 

“I hope your time with us proves worth staying, for both parties sake.'

Well, the General sure knows how to harsh a mood. 

“Now for our second new member."

Did he say second? There had been no notice of two interns on the entry papers, what was he going on about? Had you missed something in his speech earlier while trying to get out of your own head? 

“As mentioned earlier there was a second person who truly showed commitment in their efforts, and thus it would not be right for me to award them an internship position”.

Was he calling someone out? This thought scared you, would you see someone get arrested? Killed? What was going on? You really should have payed more attention.

“With the efforts put into this entry it is only right that they be given a position worth their time, that being said I, myself have been looking for an apprentice, and I would be honored to have this entry holder take the offer”.

Although treated as an offer you really didn’t think that this so-called winner had an option, because who would really turn down an opportunity to be the right hand of the General, think of all the- Your thoughts were cut short and you were pulled out of your head yet again as a foreign sound filled the air.

“(Y/N) (L/N)”

His smirk even more evident now as he gazed upon you once again, letting the silence sink in, as many heads turned your way.


	2. Decisions to make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you accept? Well let's find out.

You hadn’t realized you were walking until you saw the look of horror on the face of your old housemate, because you certainly weren’t standing next to them when you arrived. You walked up the steps of the auditorium stage, heart beating out of your chest. The small room seemed to become void of all sound except the thudding of your footsteps. 

The Generals pleasant expression was starting to fall, you were sure it was because it was taking you so long to reach his side. You passed in front of the many people on the jammed stage, and made your way to the center of the stage next to the terrifying man. 

“Well?” the booming voice took you by surprise. 

Then you remembered this was an offer. Gathering the most courage you could muster, you managed to sound somewhat collected with 

“I graciously accept your, and the First Orders offer.” 

There was a roaring of applause, many disappointed and confused faces filled the crowd, but they all seemed to blur together. The ceremony continued for about half an hour, enough time for the first sun to set. And there you stood, a haze traveling through your whole body, not quite processing what had just happened. You played the General's voice over and over in your head, each time he said your name, it seemed to grow quieter, more distant, until you heard him loud and clear once again.

“(Y/N) (L/N)”.

His voice consumed your thoughts for a brief moment, then snapped you back to reality. He held your gaze for a moment, only breaking the connection when a Silver Stormtrooper approached him. He turned away from you and you almost collapsed. Was this really happening? Were you really going to do this? What would this apprenticeship require from you? You doubted it was anything like the one you originally signed up for. 

The sound of the General humming slightly at the bemused look on your face made you look back to him, catching his gaze once more.

“Ms. (L/N), I must say I’m very glad that you chose correctly” 

As he spoke you felt a chill go down your back, there was definitely a hidden meaning to his words, and that threat started to make you rather zealous about your choice as well.

“You may refer to me as General Hux, I’m sure you know of my work, as it was expertly showcased in your writing.”

Okay so you might have kissed a little ass, It wasn’t like you knew that Hux would be reading them. He seemed to be taking your silence as a means for him to continue speaking.

“Now Ms. (Y/L) it seems that we only have a few more hours till the second sun sets, it would be in our best interest if we made haste of moving you this evening, in hopes of having you start work within a few days.” 

General Hux and a small squadron of Stormtroopers walked with you back to your shared home, Hux was quiet for most of the walk, he seemed to be cataloging every footstep he took, as if it was detrimental that he remembered all of the cracks he stepped on, but who knows? It might have been. 

Upon reaching your humble abode, you saw the lights were on inside meaning that you would be able to say goodbye to at least one of the insufferables, As you walked into the shared living area of your house it seemed that they were going to say something, that was, until they saw Hux and his small army enter behind you. However they regained their composure quite quickly. 

“And here I thought they were going to pity you, drag you along with them. But I see now that the First Order has stopped by to make a return." 

You merely scoffed at them and made your way to your living quarters, what once was used as a small family dining room had been renovated by none other than you, so you could stop sleeping on the couch. Several Stormtroopers followed you and began to unfold boxes; as you began to pack your meager belongings, you started to sing a little under your breath. 

The Stormtroopers were almost as great at conversing as Hux was, but perhaps they were just on edge from being around him all day. That was something that was going to take some getting used to. You sang on, slightly off-key, and just loud enough so you couldn’t hear the conversation in the other room.

Hux had had enough of this intolerable idiot making a mockery of you, of his choice, of the First Order's choice

“If the first order had any reason to leave an officer, especially one as important as Ms. (L/N) with anyone, I can assure you it would not be you."

“Whatever, maybe now that the little bitch is gone, I can get some peace and quiet around here!” with raised voice they let out their jealousy, and brought Hux’s attention to the melody coming from your quarters. 

“I hope you force a mask on her like you do your soldiers”.

Hux’s eyes flashed back to his current annoyance

“One that changes that God awful voice she has”.

The one thing that did manage to get through your high notes was the sound of a blaster going off. 

It wasn’t until the blood splattered on the wall did Hux realize how pristine the house really was.

You led a few Stormtroopers back to the living room, peering around the corner you saw two troopers that had stayed with the General holding one your housemates in cuffs, they had a blaster mark in their arm, it also seemed that they had passed out. Maybe they were knocked out? You couldn't tell at this point. Hux turned to look at you as you entered the room, wide eyed and questioning. 

“They are to be taken as a prisoner." 

He seemed to be shaken by his actions a little as well. 

“The First Order has no room in the galaxy for those who commit treason.”

You made no objections, you never really liked them anyway, also Hux seemed to be in a state that was anything but calm, and you didn’t want to find out what it really was. 

As you had another silent conversation with the General, the troopers moved around you walking out of the house with your boxes. You turned, breaking the connection, and went to help them with more boxes.

Waiting outside for the Finalizer to pick up the now small army, two officers, and one prisoner, Hux seemed to be almost apologetic.

“You know, I regret that I had to ruin the immaculate condition of that home." 

Was he trying to make small talk? About cleaning? If there was one thing you knew, it was cleaning.

“I really should have the Janitorial staff take a few pointers from you."

Never mind, he just wanted someone to clean the base properly.

“General Hux, how do you know it was me that cleaned that place?”

He snorted at your question as if he thought you ridiculous.

“Ms.(L/N), are you trying to tell me that, that” he pointed at your sleeping housemate “had any part of keeping your home running."

He smiled, waiting for your answer with bitter laughing eyes.

The Finalizer landed in front of you, many Stormtroopers came out, helping the ones from earlier with your boxes. 

You and Hux stepped aboard and you finally spoke.

“Well General, someone has to make the mess.”


	3. The Mess Hall & the Messier Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet a few new faces

The General had cracked a smile, a genuine one, and without another word on the matter he led you to your new quarters. 

Just having woken up you were fairly tired, you had gotten in late last night and now there was some horrible person banging at your door. You stumbled around a bit in the dark. Trying to find the lamp you knew had to be on the nightstand by your bed. As the light turned on you got up, still clad in pajamas, to answer to door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming."

Hux had mentioned that someone was going to show you around the place today, you just hadn’t expected this. 

You opened the door to reveal a Stormtrooper. He didn't seem all that happy to be here either, but who knows? he might just not be a morning person. You don’t quite know what's going on until he speaks

“I am FN-2187 and you are to dress and come with me." 

He dismisses you from the doorway and you head back into your quarters to change into one of the many suits that had been made tailored to you the previous evening. You feel slightly bad for making him wait on you as you pull up your hair loosely, and quickly slip on your shoes. 

You were beginning to think this Stormtrooper was just like the rest of them with his anti-social ways, until he began to speak.

“I assume that last night General Hux told you that you are in room 9 Block 22-B considering you just left those quarters."

He began to point around at the different halls explaining where things were. Block 22-B was reserved for the miscellaneous crowd. The Stormtroopers that were extremely important were mixed together with the expendable ones, a conglomeration of low ranking officers, and it also held the only guest chambers on the Finalizer. But you couldn't really imagine them having many guests.

Your stomach growled slightly as the last time you ate you were on your home planet, and FN-2187 seemed to notice. 

He led you to an ever widening hallway, it had a harsh stench. You could smell something awful coming from behind two large doors.

 

“This is the Finalizers Cafeteria."

You gave him a look that would bring a puppy to shame, he went to push the door open, but decided to spare your nostrils at the last moment. Instead he grabbed your arm and pulled you back towards the hall leading to 22-B. 

“If I were you, I would avoid that place like the plague.” 

His pace quickened as he marched you back down the hall leading to your room.

“Sir, are you suggesting that I don’t eat anything."

“Quite the contrary Officer, I’m suggesting you find something a little more, edible." 

You could hear him smile through his words, and you knew exactly why the moment he opened a door at the end of your hall that you hadn’t noticed before.

You stepped inside and it smelled wonderful. 

“This is block 22-B’s old mess hall. It was supposed to be torn down and renovated ages ago, but I guess the higher ups have more important things to do." 

You walked over to an empty table and sat down, he removed his helmet as you took the whole place in. It was fairly small, no bigger than two, maybe three rooms smashed together, but it was nice. There were officers and Stormtroopers all about the place, talking, eating, joking. You were surprised you couldn’t hear them from the outside. FN-2187 excused himself to go grab the two of you some food. The whole room was white, the chairs and tables forming little cubicle booths where people could sit. 

FN-2187 came back over to your table with two trays of breakfast, and a new friend. Said new person saw your confused face and he introduced himself.

“Hello Ms. (L/N), I’m Deron Shiller”.

That made sense! He was the boy from your planet, the actual internship winner. Shiller and FN-2187 sat down with you, and you all began to talk. You started to eat and realized just how good this food was. FN-2187 laughed when he saw your expression.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t have that expression if we went to the cafeteria." 

You chuckled at the trooper, he was about to say something until an alarm went off. There was a groan that spread through the room as people got up from their seats, putting their armor on, saying goodbye to their friends, and making their way out.

“Well, I’m off to communications”. With a hurried pace and a poorly drawn map, Shiller left the two of you in the small mess hall with the rest of the stragglers. 

“Normally that would mean it’s time for us to get to work, however today it means it's time to finish the tour.” 

You throw away the trays as he puts his helmet back on, and make your way back into the narrow hallway. 

“This is where you will report to tomorrow after the alarm, General Hux’s office."

You both stood outside a door in sector 57-C, it took you at least fifteen minutes to walk here. 

“Does he need to see me today?” Part of you hoped to be getting at least some time to unpack a bit more.

“No but he does have something he wants done”. FN-2187 began to walk farther away from your room and Hux’s office.

“You see Officer (L/N)-”

“(Y/N) is fine, FN-2187.”

“Okay then, you see (Y/N), there is this stain that the sanitation crew just can’t seem to remove.”

Great you were going to loose your one day off to cleaning up someone else's mess. How familiar.

“And the General seems to think you will know how to remove it”.

Even better. You don’t want to lose your credibility with your boss over a stain. But really, what could be that bad? It was probably nothing.

“Here, it’s just up ahead."

You had thought you were prepared, however you had no experience in this category. You were out of ideas, and slightly confused as to why the General thought you knew how to get blood out of upholstery. Nevertheless, you sighed and made your best guess, FN-2187 following suit. You dug around a bit in the cleaning supplies until you found what you wanted. You grabbed a bottle of an all natural stain remover, it was fizzy and clear but you were sure it would work. You started humming and wiping down the bloody chair.

“So riddle me this FN-2187, how did this stain come to be in the first place?”  
“Well (Y/N), I can’t exactly tell you what happened in vivid detail because I wasn’t there. However I do know that one of the higher ups, not my boss, or yours for that matter, but one of their peers got a little angry. From what I heard, he walked in on a Stormtrooper who was supposed to be patrolling, sleeping on the job. I don’t think the guy ever woke up."

That seemed like a bit of a harsh punishment to you, maybe you could find out who killed the poor guy from Hux. 

You could tell FN-2187 was now in total work mode as he followed your every pattern and motion. You actually found comfort in this job, no matter how strange that sounded. cleaning was something you knew. It was only a matter of time before you started humming, and then singing softly. FN-2187 didn’t seem to mind though, or if he did he never voiced his opinion. It went on like this for awhile, and to be honest you were quite surprised the blood was coming out this fast. It wasn’t until you heard several heavy boot steps did you become slightly worried. When you saw FN-2187 tense up you immediately turned around to look behind you. 

You came face to face, well face to chest, with a looming masked man in black robes. Several Stormtroopers stood behind him a few feet back. His distorted voice filled the hall.

“Why are you not in uniform?”

You managed to stutter out

“I-I am in uniform sir."

“Well I know that we don’t have any Non-Stormtroopers who work in sanitation. So either you're lying to me, or you are very lost.”

“I’m actually neither of those” Your bold refute surprised him a bit “I was stationed here today by General Hux to help with stain removal.”

“Oh so you’re one of Hux’s pets?” 

The amusement in his voice had slowly become something more of disgust.

“Tell me, if you work for Hux, and know him well enough for him to send you here for your," he paused looking at the bloody cloths and the chair, “personal skills."

You wouldn't call removing blood from furniture a personal skill, but you didn't really want to argue with this man.

“Than why don’t I don’t recognize you?”

“I’m new here sir, today is my first day.”

“First day and already Hux’s favorite, how exactly do you know him, girl? His voice got sharper, more tense.

“You see sir”, he seemed to be growing more impatient with the second, but you didn’t quite know how to answer this.

“I’m his new apprentice.”


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has a lot on his mind. Hint: It's mostly you

If Kylo Ren was normally angry, right now he was furious. There were too many things on his mind right now, most of them involved you. He stormed through the halls, hand slipping to brush his lightsaber. He didn't care where he was going at this point, it was his ship anyways, why would he need an excuse to storm about it? 

If Kylo Ren was normally on top of the situations unfolding around him, right now he was confused. To Anyone else confusion would be a normal, maybe even welcome feeling. But it just made him angry. Not being able to control his anger, you, or this horrible confusion, made him furious. Who were you to speak back to him so informally? Why did Hux not tell him about you? Why can’t he get that song you were singing out of his head? And most importantly, why hadn’t he been able to read your thoughts? 

“Sir-” 

A Stormtrooper approaching him was cut short as the Knight pulled out his saber. 

“You better have something to tell me that I want to hear.”

“General Hux is requesting your presence in his office, Sir.”

Kylo’s lightsaber was out in an instant, the pops and sizzles of the warped Stormtrooper armor could be heard rattling down the silent hall. A thick smell of blood overtook the sector. 

“That’s not the answer I was looking for.”

Kylo put his lightsaber down and admired his handy work. If Hux wanted you working sanitation he would gladly give you something to clean.

He stepped into Hux’s office and strode over to the red haired man. As Kylo tapped his foot impatiently, the General continued writing up his most current report. Finally being the first one to break the heavy silence Kylo spoke.

“You wanted to see me?”

“And a good afternoon to you too Kylo Ren.”

The General didn’t look up as he spoke, but a sly smile played on his lips. Oh how he loved having the upper hand.

“I understand you have an issue with one of my officers and I would like to make sure you know what will happen if they are hurt, treated poorly, or seem to, disappear.”

There was a heavy layer of malice to Hux’s words. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Hux.”

The mask hid any shake that Kylo’s voice would have held.

“I’m afraid that you reprimanded one of my officers while she was doing her duty today.”

“The girl?”

Now even a painstaking conversation with Hux wouldn’t get you off his mind. Great, this was just what he needed right now.

“So you do remember her Ren? Anyways, it was reported to me that you had an interesting way of speaking to her-”

“Well I’m sure you were informed of her interesting way of speaking to me.”

Kylo could practically feel the venom flowing off his tongue

“How long have you been planning to take on an apprentice Hux? When were you planning on telling me? Does Supreme Leader know?" His hand brushed the hilt of his lightsaber once more “I bet you were planning on never telling me.”

Still going over the report, Hux calmly answered 

“Supreme Leader thought it would be an exceptional idea for me to take on an apprentice.”

Both men could tell Hux had won this round, Kylo wouldn't say anything against Snokes wishes, especially with the General in the room.

“Just get her to stop singing that God awful song.”

This caused Hux to look up for the first time in their conversation. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, you see Kylo, I’m her boss.” His eyes traveled back to his paperwork once more. “And I happen to like that song."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! Without you guys this wouldn't exist, so I hope you all enjoy & have lovely days!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	5. Dinner and a show

He left Hux’s office in a mood even worse than before. He couldn’t believe the things he had heard in Hux’s mind, the feelings and urges he was giving off when speaking of you. It was sickening.

And you, you were practically projecting your entire being through your song, but when you stopped, no, when you saw him, it all stopped. How had you managed to evade him? He had no idea, but he did know that although he hated to admit it, but he would do everything he could to find out about you.

 

You had finished cleaning fairly quickly after the encounter. FN-2187 told you that the small mess hall would be serving dinner soon, he had to go report back to Hux on your first day, but told you to save him a seat. You throw on some more casual clothes, thinking to yourself about how out of uniform you are now.

As you make your way to the tiny mess hall you take some time to look around, finally not being rushed by anyone. The entire place was various shade of dark gray and black, the metallic walls gave off very cold vibes, but as soon as you entered the mess hall, everything seemed to lighten a little bit. 

Dinner had been going on for a bit longer than you had presumed, and from the looks of it two troopers were performing stand up on a makeshift stage. You chuckled at the low blows they were throwing at their commanders and you headed over to the table you sat at this morning. Shiller was already there, but FN-2187 was nowhere to be seen. Odd. You got your tray of food and sat down across from the red haired intern as he greeted you. 

“Hello Ms. (L/N)-”

“(Y/N), is fine, we don’t have to be so formal.”

“Well-”

He was cut off by a white helmet thunking down on the table next to a tray.

“Man, I went to go report to the General about your first day, after I left his office and I was on my way over here, BAM a whole ‘nother bloody mess. This time however, I was accompanied by the body.”

You guess you could say FN-2187 was a bit tense. No, tense was an understatement. 

“You know, I would have come back and helped you, I had no idea.” 

“It’s fine (Y/N), I’m just glad I’m done for the day.”

With a heavy sigh and a tired smile he began to eat his dinner. All three of you sat for awhile in silence, just glad to be done with the stressful new experiences. The comedy duo was quickly starting to run out of good material, and were beginning to slowly make their way off stage. As you day dreamed and hummed to fill the silence the two men with you began to talk. 

“I will say that (Y/N) has a better singing voice than the body I was with, actually had she been with me, the poor guy might've gotten up.”

“Really? I didn’t know you could sing.” 

Now both of the boys were looking to you as if expecting you to break into song.

“It’s just a habit really. It used to really piss off the folks I lived with, so it became almost instinct to do it when I clean.”

FN-2187 nodded over to the now empty stage, which was really just a couple of tables with severed, short legs. 

“You should do it more often, perhaps now?”

FN-2187 had a smug grin on his face and shot Shiller a glance as well. 

Seeing as the hall was mostly cleared out now, you stood up and sighed. 

“Fine.”

You took to the small stage, which went unnoticed at first, until you began to warm up. Then realizing you had most of the rooms attention, you let your voice flow freely, filling the space around you and pulling a smile to your lips, one that did not go unnoticed through your song.

The General had just left one of the most unproductive meetings he had ever been in. And that's when he heard it. It was unmistakable, it was you. He drew nearer to the room that the sound came from, peering inside he saw a small mess hall, he thought they had removed all of these, to install a greater sense of unity within the First Order, but he was wrong. A smile played on his lips as he saw you truly enjoying yourself for once. He slipped down the hall and into yours quarters, he would have a word with you tonight.

Kylo Ren had spent the day storming about the Finalizer looking for your file, well forcing other people to look for it, but none the less it was very frustrating. It seemed that Hux had all of the pertinent data on you. What a shame. He decided he would have a word with you directly. 

He came down your hall, and that’s when he heard it. Well felt it really. You. You everywhere, from your 12th birthday, to the day your first pet died, to the first time you flew. He needed to know where this sensation was coming from. He made his way to a small white room and poked his head inside. Then he saw you, standing on the tatters of what used to be a table, belting out your heart to this small room of strangers. How odd. He saw you look up, he dashed out of the room before you could see him. If it weren’t for his mask it could have been seen that he was visibly shaken. You had just stopped. And when you concluded all of the energy you had been giving off suddenly drained out of him. He decided against talking to you, tonight, tomorrow, maybe ever. He quickly made his way to his own chambers.

You joked a bit with your new found friends before heading back to your own quarters. 

You did not expect to see General Hux in your room.

You also did not expect to see him going through one of your personal journals. 

You did however, find the shade of pink he turned upon being caught, to complement his hair quite nicely.

Quickly collecting himself, he approaches you.

“The sanitation department reports that you were very helpful today.”

“Well, I can’t say I’ve ever been faced with that task before, but I’m glad I was able to help General.”

“They also report that you had a run in with Kylo Ren.”

“Yes I did General, and I apologize, I shouldn’t have spoken back to him like th-”

“Ms. (L/N).”

There was that chuckle again.

“You are under my command, not Ren’s, and might I just say I found it quite comical, you seemed to get him in quite a mood. Although I don’t think the Stormtrooper that he terminated would find this as funny as I do.”

You swallowed the knot in your throat. He had murdered someone because of you.  
Hux made his way to the door of your chambers.

“I expect you to be reporting to my office tomorrow morning Ms.(L/N), I understand you know where it’s located?”

“Yes General Hux.”

“Well in that case, good night Ms. (L/N).”

“Goodnight General.”

With a small smirk he left your room and brought the silence back. You made your way over to your small bed, happy to get some alone time after the day you had. 

Sleep didn't come easy, but morning did. It seemed as soon as your head hit the pillow, the screeching alarm told you it was time to get out of bed and face the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but finals and stuff are this week, I'll try to update when I can.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support and feedback, it's what keeps this story going!


	6. First day of Shadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of your first day shadowing your boss

You practically rolled out of bed. You really didn’t want to get up this morning, but there was no way you were going to miss breakfast. As you pulled a clean uniform out from your dresser, you noticed the journal Hux had been going through. It was small and made of leather, the parchment paper inside held some of your most favorite lyrics you’ve come up with while mumbling to yourself. The page he had been reading was bent a little at the corner, and then it hit you. This was the song you had been singing when you were packing. You started to turn a bit pink, did he really remember that? He had to have, otherwise why would he be looking through your stuff to find it? It seemed like too awkward of a topic to bring up on your first day of working with him, but that didn’t stop you from humming it all the way to breakfast.

Your two usual booth mates weren’t here, they had either started the day earlier, or slept in a bit. Either way it left you eating by yourself which wasn’t all that bad. A few ‘hellos’, and ‘goodmornigs’ came your way. Mostly from officers or troopers that had watched you perform the evening prior. Finishing your small meal you heard the second alarm, notifying you that the work day was starting. 

You had forgotten how long of a trek it was to the General's office and had to book it to get there on time. Upon your arrival you knocked firmly, there was no way you were going to show any sign of weakness. The door slid open to reveal your boss already hunched over his desk a particularly sour expression on his face. Whatever he was doing seemed to frustrate him enough for his perfect posture to be thrown into the wind. 

Upon you approaching his desk he looked up from his Sudoku puzzle.

Maybe he wasn’t such a stickler after all, maybe he was just an old soul.

“Your late Ms. (L/N).”

His harsh voice brought you out of your thoughts. 

“I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t realize how far this office was from…” 

You didn’t dare mention the small hangout, in fear that Hux would follow through with past plans.

“I take lateness very seriously, you are to shadow me and thus in doing so must be very punctual.”

You were now certain he was going to hit you, he grew ever nearer, his voice getting louder. Then, as if realizing what he was doing he put a firm, gloved hand on your shoulder. 

“I can excuse you just this once Ms. (Y/L), but I expect to never have this conversation with you again. Am I clear?”  
He raised a brow, waiting for your response. You tried to hold your head high and get out your reply

“Crystal Sir.”

After the small altercation, he seemed to go straight back into the day's plans. He quickly gathered what he would need for the day and threw on his overcoat. He told you that today you would accompany him to communications. As you walked down the hallway, a silence came about the two of you At first it was cold and a bit awkward, but soon you let out a small sigh and started making patterns in your head with the small tiles you were walking on. 

Although Hux would never admit it he had caught onto your small game, it was very child like, had it been anyone else he would have corrected their stepping. But you, you were hard for him to chastise. It nearly killed him this morning seeing you like that, trying to keep a stiff upper lip about being late. In all honesty he was starting to get angry at the effect you had on him. He was supposed to be cold and ruthless, and then you came along, sassing your superiors and avoiding small cracks in the tiles like a child. You were weak, but he would make you strong. 

As you arrived at the control center, you saw a familiar face walking down the end of the other corridor, General Hux took notice of this as well, and made a move to go after Shiller, seeing as he was under Hux’s command. 

But his movements were cut short when a towering mass of black robes left the communications center. Hux had the harshest scowl you had ever seen planted on his face. 

Kylo Ren spoke first, snarling out Hux’s title.

“General.”

And then turning to you 

“Ms. (L/N).”

This surprised you, you had never told him your name, and from the look on Hux’s face he hadn't either. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” 

And with those words the Knight walked past the two of you and down the corridor after Shiller.

 

As soon as the two of you had entered the communications center and the metal doors had shut, Kylo quickly made his way to his receiving area, a mindless Shiller waiting there for him.  
“I understand you know where the information Hux has on (Y/N) is located.”

Shiller said nothing, no longer in control of himself, mind or body. 

“You will retrieve it for me.”

With those words, the shell of Shiller slipped out of the door and made his way to Hux’s office.

Kylo collapsed into a chair, his mind pulling him in so many ways. Why did he have this pull to you? He was so upset with himself, the fact that you were practically running his mind every waking moment, and don’t get him started on the dreams. He was determined to get to the end of this, the end of you, if necessary. For some reason that thought made him scowl, he hoped he wouldn't have to harm you. And it was that hope that caused him to split the chair next to him in half.  
He had hope. 

Hope for you. 

Despicable.


	7. Manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm not dead! 
> 
> Finals kicked my ass this semester, and I'm currently sick, but I'm determined to continue this! Thank you all for the Kudos and the kind words while I was gone, it really helped!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated ~ The Bean

After the Knight took out yet another one of his chairs, Shiller made it back to Kylo’s receiving room. Manila file in hand, and approached him. 

“You will set the file on the table and return to your station.”

Kylo waited for the intern to shuffle out of the room before snatching up the file. There wasn't much to be found. Your essay and testing sheets were in there, along with a health card and your citizen number. He glanced over the essay and had to admit, you were quite elegant with a pen. His frown deepened as he read the section you covered on Hux’s accomplishments, but he found himself smirking when he came up in your paper. The paragraph you had written on the knight took up almost a whole page, Kylo folded it up and set it down on the table, he would be taking that part of your entry form for himself.

As he shuffled the rest of your papers back where they belonged, a small white note fell out of your file. He could tell it was Hux’s handwriting by the small neat letters. Upon further inspection, he realized that there was a name and a room number. He found this quite strange, seeing as the number corresponded with an interrogation room. This would certainly prove entertaining.

With that thought in mind Kylo Ren made his way down the dark hall, towards the room containing the newest piece in the puzzle made up of you. 

 

General Hux had tried his best to keep his composure while showing you how things run in the communications center, but he seemed distracted. He had also introduced you to Captain Phasma, she seemed to like you quite a lot. You made small talk with Phasma while Hux seemed to start fuming, you knew he was looking at the station where Shiller was supposed to be. 

The young man hadn’t come back yet and you were trying desperately to distract the General, even going as far as to start lightly humming the song he had been reading the day previous. That seemed to calm him down for awhile and you swore you caught him humming it too. Hux seemed to have calmed down until he saw him. Shiller slinked into the room, a very confused look on his face. 

You would like to say that the General kept his composure. 

You would like to say Shiller kept his job in communications.

However you would not like to be considered a liar, and therefore would not say such things.

What actually happened was bad, but not as bad as it could have been.

Hux was almost on top of Shiller from the moment he walked into the room, Shiller's eyes grew wide with fright. He knew he was in for it, but he didn’t quite know what ‘it’ was. 

And frankly neither did you.

Hux asked him where he had gone and why. 

Shiller had no idea.

“The last thing I remember was Kylo Ren asking me if I knew (Y/- Ms.(L/N), and then I was suddenly walking down a corridor, I was a bit lost, my map of the facility was still in here, and now I’m telling you all of this. I’m sorry Sir, it won’t happen again.”

“You’re right it won’t happen again. Phasma!”

Hux called out to the captain.

“It seems I have an officer who is not as disciplined as necessary, do you happen to have any extra room in your training program?”

The captain left your side to go the General.

“We have a vacancy General, are you sure you want to do this?”

“It would be a shame to throw out the winner of a prestigious position because of Ren.”

Hux practically snarled at the thought of Kylo.

“It would save face for the First Order, as well as give Officer Shiller some well needed training.”

Now turning to the shaken man the General spoke once more.

“You are to vacate your station and follow Captain Phasma, she will take you to your new place of study for the next few months.”

With those words Phasma and Shiller left the communications center. You expected Hux to go straight back to work, always with a no non-sense mood. 

Instead he let out a frustrated sigh, apologized for the strange nature of today and most shockingly, dismissed you for the day. You headed back to your quarters to do a bit of writing before the dinner alarm sounded.

Hux quickly finished up his duties in communications after he let you leave, he had to know what Ren was up to. It wouldn’t be an easy task, but it was definitely one he could handle, especially if you were involved. He moved briskly down the halls giving a curt nod to a few passing officers. He stopped into his office, wondering what Ren would want with you, when he saw it. An open file cabinet. He knew that these were very outdated, but he liked having them around, they made things feel more grounded. And now, now more than ever he was very thankful for having them. He stalked over to the open file cabinet to see your file gone. Maybe finding out Ren’s plan was going to be easier than he thought.

 

Kylo Ren stood outside interrogation room 205-379, these rooms were supposed to be no longer in use, but he could feel someone's presence inside, and they were not the happiest person right now.

As he entered the room he could hear them shifting in the chair. Although not as high tech as the chairs they had now, it was twice as painful. He knew from experience, this was the room Snoke had sent him to when he first tried to defy the darkness. He had these halls closed down, Hux knew he would avoid these rooms, which is why he had chosen them- this one in particular. 

He turned to look at the figure, trembling, glaring in his direction. And then they spat at him.

How depraved.

“What do you know of (Y/N) (L/N)?”

Kylo more or less growled this out, not wanting to waste anymore time on this sickening being.

“I know that she's not worth your time. I also know that I shouldn’t have been fucking taken because of that dumb bitch.”

He visibly tensed when (Y/N) was spoken of that way. However he let the prisoner continue, he hadn’t met someone this willing to speak, never mind speak about you, in a long time.

“Honestly I don’t know why she even got the job, you would have been much better off choosing someone else.”

“That is not what I meant, tell me more about the girl.”

“I don’t care very much about her, so I don’t know very much about her, sorry your royal darkness.”

That was the absolute last straw. Kylo Ren would not be dealing with anymore of this things insults today. Before they had time to make another snarky comment he had them convulsing in the old chair, sweat running down their neck, a hopeless look in their eyes. 

That's when he saw it. He saw you. Everything that you were forced to put up with to live in that house. He saw you as a small child, fragile, weak, but determined. As he rode out this high of ‘(Y/N)’s greatest hits’ He saw you slaving away an entire day, just to spend your evening fighting sleep and writing a certain essay. He watched you pray to nothing in particular at first. And then he saw you meditating. It all made sense. You were sensitive. 

He brought his hand back and your housemate went reeling into the chair, slamming their head on the old piece of equiptment.

“What the FUCK buddy!?!”

They, obviously, were not happy with today's most recent events. With a sudden draw he had the meal hilt of his lightsaber in his hand. They tried to scream as the hot red sparks came crashing down into their skull, but to no avail. They were still trying to breathe as the door was pulled open, revealing a fuming General Hux, who was more sour than ever.

“What did you do Ren?”

“I cleaned up your mess General.”

With that the Knight strode his way out of the interrogation room and began to follow his pull to you.

He came upon that same small mess hall he had the day before. Your voice rang out, and through your song he could feel your emotions and memories, you were projecting and you had no idea. He stepped into the small hallway into the room hoping to get a clearer sound. As Kylo ventured into the room further several heads spun around. Many faces were riddled with shock at being found. And you, you looked up at him, uneasy, and stopped singing. He was cut off from you then. You had stopped anyway of him reaching you the minute you shut your mouth. He came to the other reason for his appearance in your hall.

“FN-2187, there is quite the mess in room 205-379, I suggest, that you handle it, quickly.”

With that he strode out of the room, leaving everyone shaken up and FN-2187 scrambling to get the supplies he would need.


End file.
